In complex mechanical systems, e.g. modern vehicles, industrial machinery, conveyer systems, and the like, sensors, such as acceleration sensors, may be used to detect properties of rotating components of the system and/or forces acting on the rotating components. Sensors may be employed to provide a signal to a controller or processor, for example, for control of the operation of the system, based on the properties and/or the forces. For instance an acceleration sensor coupled to a wheel may be used to signal a vehicle processor regarding acceleration values used in an anti-lock braking system, a tire pressure monitoring system, or the like.
Sensors are commonly calibrated at the production facility during production of the sensor. However, the various environments where sensors are employed may adversely affect the accuracy of the output of the sensors when they are operating in the field. Accuracy and reliability of such sensors may not be acceptable, especially for applications having narrow tolerances.